


十七岁的千层套路（重返十七岁·番外篇）

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 虽然有一点晚，但你还是来救我啦。





	十七岁的千层套路（重返十七岁·番外篇）

*

一向全勤的陈组今天没来上班。

林彦俊拎着小水壶给自己工位上的几盆小多肉浇完水，抬头一看组长办公室仍是大门紧闭。

“他是不是生病了呀。”他对着前两天刚发出嫩芽的多肉，悄悄地讲。“要发微信问一下吗？但是，又有点那个呃……”

点开微信界面，从工作群里翻出陈立农的个人页面，该好友只展示近三天的朋友圈。

最近入夏，气温变化快，是很容易感冒的样子呢。

算了，应该没什么大事，对吧？小多肉随着微风轻轻点头。

 

*

第二天陈立农来上班了，没做背头，也没打领带。

两个人在早上的电梯里相遇，对方盯着墙上的公司楼层表研究了好一会儿，林彦俊忍不住先开口打了招呼。

“组，组长好。”

那人像是抓到了什么答案似的，看向他的眼神比平日的从容淡定多了不少兴奋。……组长这是怎么了。

“早上好！你，那个，你跟我是一起工作的对吧？”陈立农笑得很开。

林彦俊在心里默默地叹了一口气，顺手按了楼层，这个人居然到现在还没记住我。“是啊组长……”

对方很自然地跟他聊了一会儿，虽然话题也是莫名其妙。

“你是负责什么的来着？”

“美术。”

“啊，很合适。”

“组长什么意思。”

“长得就像搞艺术的，”陈立农盯着他看，“你很漂亮。”

林彦俊腾地一下脸红起来，不自觉地往前走了一点，不跟那人并肩，挡住一点自己。

我的天哪……重感冒会让人说胡话的吗？

只不过对方好像没发现他的尴尬，出了电梯之后亦步亦趋地跟着林彦俊就进了办公室，甚至还想坐在他旁边没人的工位上。他只好小小声地问：“组长，是有什么事情吗？”“没有啊，怎么了？”

“你办公室在那边……”他指了指项目组房间深处的办公室。

陈立农一愣，接着就蹭地一下站起来，按着他指的方向走了。

唉。

 

*

没过一秒钟陈立农回来了，手撑在他身侧。

“你的小植物很可爱。”

诶？

他正回头去看，那人却笑着又走了。

桌面上的画纸四散摊开，林彦俊却不记得是要画什么了。刚才的上司和平时很不一样，让他想起了自己高中暗恋的那个人。

其实那个人就是陈立农，但是是在自己接受心理诊疗之前认识的陈立农。一个人成长了十年，成熟稳重很合理，是林彦俊自己变了太多。

 

*

有的时候上天就是没有那么公平。但是林彦俊从来都没有怨过谁，更没有怨过陈立农。

他是他青春期的梦，是年少的昳丽幻想，和最绝望的时候唯一的糖。

他曾经以为自己是恨陈立农的。被陌生的学长按在体育馆深处狭窄黑暗的隔间里的时候他是恨的，恨的是为什么陈立农没有出现在这个整日来训练的球场，没有拉住他即将坠落的手。可是心理医生告诉他，催眠过程中他从头到尾都没有提过恨字。

“你说你很想他。”

医生听到他犹豫着提出关于自己有没有提到“陈立农”这个名字的时候给出了以上的回答。

林彦俊脸红起来。

“不用害羞，”医生笑着递给他一颗维生素糖，“你有念想很好，坚持不下去的时候多想想他，这样比较不辛苦。”

于是他就这样在每个夜晚的梦魇里挣扎着大汗淋漓地醒来，只有在想着陈立农，小心翻着他给自己写的回信的时候才能渐渐安然睡去。

身心状况没有办法支持他继续学业，在家休养了两年之后父母才勉强同意了他回到学校的请求。那一年比他高一级的陈立农已经毕业。

两年时间不长不短，长得他开始有点不太能和同龄人正常相处，却短到他的家教绘画课只上完了基础课程。回了学校之后林彦俊也不很能跟得上进度了，毕竟两年的空白记忆不是随意能抵消的。跟妈妈商量之后，家里同意他转做艺术生，这样可以接着画画，文化课的压力也随之小一点。

没想到的是时隔多年之后，他竟然又跟这位学长进了同一间公司。

当下他坐在房间的右侧，而陈立农在面试官之中。那一瞬间林彦俊是不敢相认的，一部分原因是这张脸在他脑海里临摹了太久，以至于实际再见到时反而觉得不真实；另一部分则是他突然意识到对方并不了解两人的渊源。

对于陈立农来说他只是一个来面试的陌生人，看过简历之后多加一条高中校友而已。

面试过程比他想象的轻松，也可能是因为他见了那张脸实在也记不清别的都发生了什么。于是几天之后便得到了下周一报到的通知，附带公司合同的PDF邮件。彼时林彦俊以为自己会失眠来着，然而却睡得与往日没什么区别。

他后知后觉这是因为他没有办法再想他的学长更多了，而能让自己为之悸动的只有十年前的那个学长而已，眼前的这个上司也不行。

陈立农这三个字只属于十年前的那个夏天，月光似水的篮球场看台，和阳光倾泻的储物柜顶上天窗刮下的风。

 

*

所以林彦俊跟着别的人一起叫他组长或者英文名Leo，听起来干练、气势很足。但即使他如何承认自己放下了——像你搬出了火灾之后的家，新家温馨又舒适，但再次经过旧址还是会心里一紧——这样的感受，他的上司也的确时不时地会让他在一潭死水里感受到一点点自己的脉搏。

高中的那个学长陈立农开朗又阳光，而Leo却稳重又温柔。要打比方的话，就是夏天的冰镇可乐和炖了一晚的川贝雪梨的区别。

脉搏总是在有的时刻特别明显。比如分发给办公室所有同事的奶茶，女孩子们收到的都是常温。或者是午休时间那人刻意放轻的脚步，从他睫毛边带起一阵风。再比如说上周四的下午——

林彦俊觉得自己的尴尬症已经在发作边缘了。

新项目的原画出了问题已经够让他不好意思了，谁能想到他竟然紧接着在组长（也是高中暗恋的学长）的办公室里犯了老毛病。

“不是故意要凶你的，别哭啊。”

“组，组长，我没，没哭…”他别扭地捂着胸口，为了不再次被打断而加快了语速：“就我一紧张就会岔气额…不好意思…”

对方没忍住笑了一声，让他更害羞了。

接着那人的烦躁情绪像是平静许多，又是温柔含笑的样子了，嘱咐道：“好了好了，下去改吧。”

林彦俊点点头，小心关上了办公室门。

 

没有直接回工位，而是绕了一点路去了洗手间。对着镜子里的自己攥拳打气。

林彦俊，很勇敢喔！

 

*

所以他现在也想要这么勇敢啦……

“拜托拜托，帮我一下好不好？”对方整个趴在桌面上，扯住他的袖口，“好不好啊彦俊~”

 

*

其实陈立农今天是想要来辞职的。

在看到林彦俊之后改变了决定。

硬要讲的话还有一部分原因，就是他没有钱。早上在陌生的大床上醒来，懵到好不容易找到了洗手间照了镜子——“我靠大叔你谁啊？！”

连手机也从流行的诺基亚翻盖变成了好大一个iPhone，学校里只有家里最有钱的小孩才会用的那个牌子。好在互联网没有什么变化，百度还是可以用。

陈立农从电脑右下角察觉了自己现在的处境，他穿越到了十年之后。上午在发愁过几天的校篮球赛怎么办，还没回小橘的信怎么办。下午弄明白了家里所有电器的操作，晚上找到了公司的ID卡、交通卡和只有信用卡的钱包。

我好像过得还可以啊？他环顾四周，家具都是崭新又透出逼格。怎么会连钱都没有呢？又把钱包翻来覆去地看，还是只有信用卡。

支付宝和微信钱包安静地躺在手机里，十年前的高二生小陈同学并不了解。

不过第二天小陈同学了解到了一点别的东西：那个叫林彦俊的，好可爱啊……

 

*

“好不好啊彦俊，医生说我就是饮食不规律，才会胃病的……”他的袖口被拽着晃了两下，“而且我们可以每天顺便交流一下新项目嘛！”

林彦俊整个懵掉，好像又要开始岔气了。

“我，我不会做饭啊？我都是在楼下便利店随便吃点，或者就外卖什么的…”

陈立农突然板脸：“这样很没营养，不可以！”下一秒又表演一个甜甜金毛笑，“我会做饭，彦俊以后来我家吃吧，两个人吃饭比较香诶。”

被今天莫名幼稚的组长牵着鼻子走，林彦俊尚未觉得不对劲就已经点头答应下来，接着对方笑得更开心，甚至还摸了摸他的头。“下班等你喔。”

回到工位上愣了好一会儿，林彦俊才稍稍缓过神来。所以为什么你之前不做饭给自己吃？而且我一个美工到底是能帮你做什么项目企划啊？

根本就没有胃病更别提去医院的小陈同学：计划通。

 

*

小陈同学在当了一天穷光蛋之后了解了自己的实际经济状况。下班之后就跑去工位上逮人，那人很不好意思似的，跟着就走了。路上林彦俊开的车，林彦俊付的超市买菜钱。他很好奇地看着对方用手机嘀嘀扫了一下就付了款，暗搓搓地从自己的手机里也找到了叫支付宝的那个app。

果然混得还可以嘛——陈立农满意地眯起眼睛。别的等彦俊走了之后再研究好了，他又把手机放回兜里，硬把那人手里的塑料袋全抢过来。

头一天的饭友体验还不错。他穿着围裙，看林彦俊一小口接一小口地吃得很香，油然而生一种家庭主妇的心情。但是对方明显是比较内向腼腆的类型，他也怕吓到了林彦俊。所以也就只是好好地一起吃了一顿饭，顺便不经意地提一句：“明天晚上想吃什么？”

正在嚼嚼的人擦了擦嘴角，咽了下去才小声开口道：“想吃糖醋排骨，还有鱼……”

哎呀呀，果然是小猫咪呢。陈立农没忍住又摸了摸对方的头，笑眯眯地说知道了。

 

*

不知道是不是同龄人情书收得太多的缘故，陈立农对高中年纪的女孩真的兴趣缺缺。总觉得很幼稚啊，然后还喜欢斤斤计较什么的。这是他高中两年以来，每天被兄弟们的血泪史熏陶出的印象。

不过最近有个队友倒是让他很羡慕。对方认识了一个姐姐，听说是表哥的同学，后来便和正在读大学的姐姐交往起来。

“姐姐很温柔呢！不会发脾气，然后总是鼓励我，做饭给我吃，前两天还给我买了球鞋！陈立农你肯定不懂，这种幸福的感觉，嘿嘿。”

哇哦，陈立农悄悄酸了一下。

当天晚上就挑了一部姐姐类的A片观赏起来，觉得嗯不错，是比小女孩看着带劲。

不过现在又觉得也不是很带劲了，好像是阿俊比较带劲。

他叠着双腿，倚在厨房门边看林彦俊洗碗。细瘦的腰肢被围裙圈出来，宽松的针织衫底下影影绰绰地透着蝴蝶骨，连刚吃过饭油亮亮的嘟嘟嘴都那么可爱……陈立农无声地捂住心口，真的好可爱，想*。

林彦俊仔细把碗洗了两次，正欲拿抹布擦灶台的时候一转头看到了他，吓了一跳，发出一种猫打嗝的声音。

“你，你站在这额，吓死人了…”

陈立农无辜地眨眨眼：“要我帮忙吗？”

他摇摇头，“我不能光吃，不干活额嗯…”接着就有点不想让陈立农听自己岔气，作势把他赶出厨房。

“好了啦你。”

为了不让林彦俊脸红到晕过去，陈立农很乖地回了客厅。正在研究支付宝的时候林彦俊整理完了厨房，捧出来一个圆盘放在桌上。

陈立农凑过去一看。是切好的芒果，加了两颗车厘子，小猪鼻子样式的摆盘。

完蛋了，我好像知道那种幸福的感觉了。

 

*

用过水果之后林彦俊便提出回家休息，接着陈立农送他下了车库。

“阿俊今天吃得开心吗？”上司撑在他车窗外，手臂的线条好看极了。

林彦俊几不可见地轻轻点头，抿着嘴有点不好意思。

“会很麻烦你吧，每天做饭。”

“不会，你喜欢就好。明天下班准时走，去给你买排骨和鱼。”

“知道了。”他慢慢摇上车窗，隔绝掉那人直接的眼神和春末的暖风。

像和高中暗恋的学长约会一样呢，好奇妙的感觉。

 

*

“最近有情况啊，Leo。”同事在午休的时候这样捅陈立农的腰，笑得贼兮兮的。“你每天都坐彦俊的车诶，办公室恋情？”

陈立农也笑：“嘘，不要讲啦。”

可是他巴不得所有人都知道呢，林彦俊每天都载自己回家，这样的‘办公室恋情’。也不枉他每天下班就蹲在那人工位旁边守着，全然一幅所有物的姿态。 

对方了然地点点头，望向正在工位上逗弄多肉的另一位当事人。

 

今日晚间菜单是卤肉饭配外带烧鹅，加上熬了一个白天的莲子芋圆。

一个月以来林彦俊好像渐渐地习惯了，每天载他下班，一起吃饭。现在还能多留一会儿，看个电影或者什么综艺，再开车回家。对陈立农偶尔试探性的调戏行为一开始还是会猫打嗝，后来就适应很多。虽然他不太会做饭，但是甜点什么的因为自己很爱吃，做起来倒是顺手又合口。

他从炖锅里把莲子盛出来，加进芋圆和鲜奶之后端到客厅的桌子上。陈立农正靠着沙发坐在地毯上挑电影，见了他又是一幅笑眯眯的样子。

“啊——”

干嘛啦，他脸红着，对方还是这样张着嘴，神情自然。

直到林彦俊喂他一口，才满足地闭上了嘴，很开心地吧唧吧唧。荧幕里放的是《低俗小说》，昆汀指导的经典片子。其实林彦俊看过很多次，但有机会能和陈立农一起看，想来还是会有另一番趣味。两个人盖在毛毯里吃着甜点，落地窗外灯火闪烁。

陈立农又从背后圈住他，打着“阿俊好像体寒诶需要我帮你暖和一下”这样的旗号，次数多了之后林彦俊也麻木了，没有觉得很别扭。

“我说，阿俊啊，”那人把下巴枕在他肩窝，气息里是甜甜糯糯的莲子味道，“今天有同事问我是不是谈恋爱了耶。”林彦俊明显僵了一下，不自觉地把背挺直，脱开对方的胸口一点。

他当然知道陈立农这句话是什么意思。

“那你怎么回的。”电影里演到小情妇和小保镖在赤脚跳舞，林彦俊回过头去仰视着看他。自从那一次病假之后陈立农再也没梳过背头，稍稍长的三七分刘海顺在脸侧。岁月对他而言似乎留情很多，尤其是最近以来神色都更活泼，每每让林彦俊恍神想到他唯一的学长。

如果说十年前的陈立农是他追不到的梦，那比起别的人来说，最接近的可能也就是现在的陈立农了吧？

陈立农笑：“你觉得呢？”

“你很奇怪，”他扭回头来看屏幕，“你怎么回答人家你不记得喔，问我觉得干嘛。”

那人紧跟过来又贴住他，“没啊，我就是这么回答的。”

嗯？

“我跟他说，我也不知道啊。”陈立农突然捏住他的手，“这件事情是你说了算的。”  
“我有没有谈恋爱这件事，阿俊说了才算的。”

“……你怎么额，你这是在…表白吗？”

他又紧张到岔气了，好丢脸。

谁知道对方竟然笑起来，掰过他的肩膀面对自己，之后一下下帮他拍着背。

“我倒是觉得，我已经表白成功了喔。我的小波斯姐姐，不要紧张啦。”

“干干嘛叫姐姐啦…你明明比我大额，好奇怪…”

“但是阿俊就是很像姐姐嘛~”那人耍赖起来，接收到林彦俊的默许信号之后更是大胆，直接拱进他胸口，“对我温柔又体贴，讲话也是软软的绵绵的。好喜欢喔。”

“看电影啦你，坐好…”

“不看电影，看男朋友。”陈立农笑嘻嘻的。“要姐姐啵啵。”

林彦俊脸更红了，简直要发烧。那人还是不依不饶的，一幅你不亲我我就一直这样盯着你看的架势，最后还是他投降了，慢慢凑过去亲了一下。

“怎么了宝贝，哭什么？”

他模糊的视野里看见小情妇被小保镖抱在怀里为她扎针，双眼无神。

整整十年我受过多少你不知道的委屈呢，熬过多少个你不知道的夜。陈立农，我也不想让你知道了，那些过去，那些我自己都想要忘记的事情。

以后对我好一点好不好。

 

*

安抚时间长到深夜里，陈立农怕他情绪不好开车也危险，硬让林彦俊留宿。林彦俊洗完澡出来，男友就把他拉到床边坐进怀里吹头发。吹得半干了，高热的风筒被陈立农放到一边，拨弄着他的头发，开口道：“还好明天是周六，今天你可以多睡一会儿。”

林彦俊点点头，想到两人刚确认关系就要睡在一起，心里不免有些忐忑。

“另外要跟宝贝商量件事情，我准备辞职了。”

“为什么？”

“很累诶，而且我做不来。”林彦俊一哽，没想到会从工作狂嘴里听到这种话。“就放自己休息一段时间。”

“也好…不要太辛苦了。”

对方得到他的赞同之后像是舒了一口气，这才又挂上笑眼：“而且我追到阿俊了，可以放心辞职了，给你做家庭煮夫。”

“你是笨蛋吗陈立唔——”

短暂的亲吻后他的学长贴在他脸边，又轻轻地问：“阿俊觉得辛苦吗？每天上班。”

林彦俊脸红红地思索了一会儿，“不辛苦，虽然有时候很累什么的，但是我很喜欢画画。之前有段时间，很长一段时间，就，画着画才坚持过来了这样。”

“不辛苦就好，累要跟我讲喔。”陈立农摸摸他的头。

“好啦好啦，又哭什么，小哭猫。”鼻尖被刮了一下，接着被搂进了怀里。

 

*

正式辞职之后陈立农也会每天到公司报到，不过是下班的时候，接林彦俊回家。工作日还是回自己家住，周末就住在陈立农家里，单纯的抱抱睡觉。直到某一天陈立农从电脑上发现并下载了时下流行的游戏——于是一发不可收拾。

“猪猪，猪猪？”

林彦俊迷蒙着从床上坐起来，身边一片冰凉，悄悄叹了口气。

男友的确是越来越像他高中认识的那个学长了，只不过是优缺点都复制了而已。小孩子脾气，爱搞浪漫又容易心急，玩起游戏来也是昏天黑地。

“猪猪，你不能天天打游戏呀…”他走过去，坐在那人腿上。陈立农还在开镜瞄准，没来得及看他，快速地啵啵了一下，就接着和对手刚枪。

林彦俊也耐心，就这么坐着，等到陈立农这一把打完，才捧着对方的脸，开口道：“找点事情做？天天打游戏会近视啦。”

“可是我不想去上班诶，好无聊……”

“开个店怎么样，奶茶店？”

陈立农一愣，手从鼠标上移到他腰间。“可以啊，你要当我的老板娘吗？”

林彦俊忍不住笑了一下，点点头。

 

*

奶茶店的租铺合同挑在林彦俊生日那天，陈立农一个人去签的。地址选在两人高中门口，一家开了十几年的首饰店旁边。

走在路上很闲的人刷着豆瓣电影——这是陈立农继游戏以来的第二个新时代爱好——尤其是在他本人也成为“穿越”的一员这个前提下，最近恶补了很多穿越类型的电影。

昨晚看的那一部里，整个主线剧情围绕着男主利用手机与穿越前的朋友进行沟通这样一个概念。他刷着影评，不由自主地升起这个念头：要试试吗？

他关掉app页面，按出自己熟悉得不能再熟悉的那个号码。

三声嘟响后电话接通了。

 

*

居然是真的……他愣在路边。

“喂。”

对方也愣住了。

“呃，就不管怎么叫你吧。我就是通知你一下，我不准备跟你换回来了。”  
“我喜欢上了你的下属，那个叫林彦俊的，他好可爱。”

那边属于17岁的自己的声音突然笑起来。

“你知道今天是他生日吧？”

陈立农有一点被侵犯的感觉，很不爽地问：“干嘛？我警告你，不许偷偷想和我换回来。阿俊喜欢的是我，不是你，大叔。”

“好吧……”对方含着笑，“工作怎么样了，陈立农小朋友？”

他撇了撇嘴，在八月底蓄着热意的风里以手作扇。“辞了啊，你那什么啊，我都不懂。”接着又想起了今天准备送给林彦俊的生日礼物，眯着眼睛得意道：“阿俊说要跟我一起开奶茶店，羡慕吧？”

“羡慕羡慕。以后我们也能这样打电话吗？”

“不知道诶…有机会的话最好啦，可以交流一下。你那边怎么样了？拿冠军了吗，校篮球赛？”穿越之前他正在准备校赛呢，还紧张来着。

“嗯，MVP。”

哦哟，还挺厉害嘛。

“我听阿俊说我和他是一所高中诶，你有找到他吗？”其实不是林彦俊告诉他的啦，是他半夜蹑手蹑脚起床打游戏的时候听到林彦俊讲梦话。

“嗯。”那人又笑。

妈的，这人怎么这样啊，一把年纪了还勾搭小朋友！

“不许对他下手，大叔！听到了吗！你这是犯法的！”

“可是阿俊自己说要的诶。”

陈立农一跺脚，正想骂人，转而反应过来听筒对面的人就是十年后的自己，也就骂不出口了。

“以防这是最后一次能跟你联系，最后嘱咐你一句话。”那边的语速突然变得很慢，认真起来。“对他好一点，他受过很多不该受的苦，是因为你。不过你不用知道是为什么，只需要对他再好一点，知道了吗？”

他不自觉地站直了身子，忽的想到男朋友每每满脸泪痕从噩梦里惊醒，要寻到他的手臂枕着才好入眠。有好几次陈立农想开口询问，又心疼林彦俊一幅憔悴样子，只安抚着他又睡去。说不准，这之间会有什么联系吧。

但那又有什么关系呢，原因什么的。能陪在他身边就行了。

“知道了，你也是。”

“与君共勉。”那边挂了电话。

 

*

悄悄从平时逃课翻墙的地方翻进去，在高中里晃荡一圈之后，从门口买了一个橘子味的蛋糕，双肩包里是林彦俊给他准备的用来放合同的文件夹，现在里面的合同是签好的了。不上班之后他就没有用公文包的必要了，反而是撒娇让男朋友给买了一个supreme的双肩包。下了地铁之后在超市采购了很多食材，小陈同学满载而归。

回家之后随便把鞋一蹬就去做饭了，等林彦俊下班。今天特别买了好多林彦俊爱吃的，做法又顶繁琐的菜，什么锡纸烤鸡翅、什么炸小鱼、什么红烧排骨，加上奶油蛤蜊汤。夏天的甜点要做沙冰，冰在冷冻室里，水果一会儿切新鲜的。

他一边把饭蒸进电饭煲一边笑自己，哎呀，陈立农，好没出息。人家穿越都是拯救地球什么的，你看看你，天天打游戏做饭。真没出息。

只是小陈同学怎么会知道男朋友今天特地提前下班了呢。林彦俊在玄关换鞋，把两人的鞋整齐摆在一起，听着厨房里那人毫无察觉的走来走去，伴着各式锅具的金属声响，觉得好幸福喔。

虽然有一点点晚，但你还是来救我了呀，学长。

 

吃过饭之后陈立农给他看了奶茶店的合同，称以后你就是老板娘了，要谨言慎行啊小林。小林打着猫嗝说好的老板，知道了老板。然后又被老板搂着拍背附加啾啾，不好意思地灌了好多凉水顺气。

“到你过生日之前，我们就是同龄人了呢。都27了诶，蛮老的。”林彦俊坐在他腿上，小小声地说，扭着自己家居服的衣袖。

其实他也蛮想要让两人的关系再亲密一点的，嗯，从肉体的亲密先开始？毕竟都是成年人啦，有点需求，也蛮正常的吧？

实际还要过一个多月才成年的小陈同学：嗯，正常。

对27岁这个数字很短暂地愣了一下之后陈立农也没再答什么，只是笑着贴上去吻他嘴角，再是鼻尖。

情动来得很自然，被放倒在柔软床铺上时他还是忍不住，害羞想闭上眼，又想一直看着陈立农，像是在确认什么。眼前的人真的是他，是陈立农，是他唯一的梦。

而17岁的陈立农根本就也没有经验，和女孩子都只有接吻而已，更不提男人之间的情事。两个人互相抚摸着，流连对方漂亮的肉体，却又都不知道下一步该干什么。好一会儿之后，面面相觑地笑起来。

“对不起，我没有提前准备好……”男友有点自责，一下下啄吻着他的嘴唇，轻轻道歉。林彦俊摇摇头，把被角掖在陈立农颈侧，才开口道：“没关系啦，我也不会…我们一起努力呀~”

“明天一起挑一下？我听说要用润滑剂，还要买套子什么的。”

他红着脸点头，“用你的账号买，我有点不好意思。”

陈立农也红着脸点头。

 

*

第二天周六，两个人趴在被子里，网购了必需用品，接着开始了严肃认真的视频学习。

“哇……”林彦俊看着小黄片里攻的尺寸目瞪口呆，觉得屁股一痛。“猪猪，我们要不那个，就，柏拉图好了？”

陈立农抿嘴：“那是白种人诶，我没有那么大，你别害怕啦宝宝。”说着就牵着他的手往自己下面带，让林彦俊提前熟悉一下。“是吧，没那么吓人吧。”

“也没差多少好不好！”

我就当你是夸我了，小陈同学暗自窃喜。一边被林彦俊平时拿画笔的手揉着一边看小黄片，感觉不要太来劲。揉了没几下就血气翻上来，也不接着看了，一脑袋就埋到男朋友胸口学着左咬右舔的，痒得林彦俊咯咯地笑，又觉得热，想推开他又不舍得，便宜被占了个够。

“东西都还没到呢…”终于被翻个身放平躺好摸到屁股上的时候林彦俊开口了，手还搭在人后颈上，怎么看都是一幅随你玩的样子。

身上的人一顿，接着就也躺到身边，可怜巴巴的。“我好难受啊姐姐…姐姐帮帮我。”

林彦俊深吸了一口气，从被子里钻到底下去。

 

*

京东物流挺快的，下午就来了。只不过来之前两个年轻人就互相弄出来好几次，怎么玩都不腻。

等晚上要真刀真枪了，林彦俊又踌躇起来。

吃过晚饭陈立农就隔半个小时问他一次什么时候洗澡，狼子野心昭然若揭。他觉得可爱又好笑，故意假装不懂，硬拉着男友一起看美剧，悠悠闲闲的。

看完整一季生活大爆炸之后陈立农终于忍不住了，困得要死又心里挂着事情，委委屈屈地暗示他“快递还没拆呢”。林彦俊看着男友眼白都困红了，还是心疼起来，啵啵了一下子就去洗澡了，留陈立农在原地坐着摇尾巴。

擦着头发出来，那人已经好整以暇地坐在了床上，润滑剂和安全套都拆出来，放在床头柜上。

陈立农拍拍身边：“姐姐坐过来。”

毛巾被陈立农接力过去，仔细替他擦着。林彦俊坐在床边，下意识地掐着手指。

“猪猪，要不我再用嘴……”他越说越小声，心虚又害羞，迟疑着对方会不会不高兴，自己这样矫情、出尔反尔的请求。接着就被好好地搂住了，然后被轻轻撞了一下头。

“没事啦，你不喜欢的话我们不用做到最后也可以。”陈立农在背后笑。

“我没有不喜欢，猪猪。”他回身把脸埋在他的学长的颈窝里撒娇，“我最喜欢你了，喜欢和你一起做饭，看电影，出去约会呀，以后一起开店。嗯，还喜欢和猪猪做羞羞的事情…”

但是我真的还是有点害怕啦，他没说出口，只是从男友的怀里起身，跑去客厅又喝了好多水。陈立农跟在后面走出来。客厅没开灯，但落地窗外的灯光也够他看清那人的轮廓，一点阴影里陈立农的脸显得更年轻，更像他的小学长。

一肚子冰凉的水往上顶了心口，林彦俊小小地打了个水嗝，接着就拉过男友的手，一起坐在了沙发上。

“猪猪，你都不知道，以前高中喔，我特别喜欢你。”

陈立农摩挲着他的手，一愣。

“还跟你写过情书呢！”林彦俊笑得很幼稚，像小孩子，“和你聊了好久来着，嗯，在我休学之前。”

一阵凉意从陈立农脚底漫上来，又像一团火在四肢里窜。

“你是小橘？”给他写情书的人那么多，陈立农只回过一个。

林彦俊皱眉，眼睛睁大：“你居然记得？”

废话我怎么会不记得啦就是前几天的事情好不好，他在心里吐槽。

林彦俊没发觉他的异常，自顾自地继续道：“就我不是不想和你那个…是因为——”

陈立农亲了上来，堵住他的话。他无辜地眨眨眼，不知道男友是在干嘛。

“不用告诉我，不用再提一次。”陈立农捧住他的脸，眼底全然是怜惜爱意。“我知道你过了很长一段不好的日子，都过去了，好不好？”

“我不想为了满足自己的好奇心，就让你再痛一次，宝宝。你只需要告诉我你喜欢我，你愿意以后都依赖我，就可以了，好不好？”

他一瞬间说不出话来，红着眼睛点点头。

即使嗓子哽咽得像被火烧过，林彦俊还是挣扎着抿了抿嘴，看向他。

“学长，我真的好喜欢你。”

“我也是，小橘。”

 

*

吃小橘活动还是延后了，一直到陈立农的28岁生日。

其实是小陈同学的成年生日，所以他还是觉得颇有意义。只是他也不想借这个理由勉强男朋友，为了满足一点黄色念头就让林彦俊为难。

虽然陈老板不用一直守在奶茶店，空闲时间还是少了很多，忙起来也是昏天黑地。林彦俊继续在做美工，两个人还是像之前一样忙着，周末在家里谈恋爱。有好几次他凌晨去进货把男朋友吵醒了，林彦俊也不生气，就迷蒙着眼睛送他到公寓门口，亲亲几下子再回去睡。

本来林彦俊说做饭给寿星吃，有前车之鉴的人一瞬间紧张起来，把住厨房门。

“不用了啦，你乖乖去客厅等我。”

到了晚上的电影环节，林彦俊就笃笃笃地去了卧室，好半天也没动静。

陈立农一边喊着人名字一边起身走去卧室，发现了一只小蛋糕。

小蛋糕坐在床前的地毯上，脑袋上戴着小电池发亮的蜡烛发箍，抱着一罐橘子味的奶油。

“嘀嘀嘀，陈先生，签收一下你的蛋糕。”

陈立农笑得上气不接下气，蹲下去揪了揪小蛋糕的脸蛋：“小蛋糕准备好被吃掉了吗？”

“嗯嗯！”

“还有奶油喔，好贴心。”

“噫，陈立农…不要弄到那边啦…”

“奇怪嘞，蛋糕怎么会讲话？”

“别亲了痒…呜呜呜呜要死了我别亲了唔——”

 

*

一罐奶油被各种方法用掉之后已经是凌晨了，两个人泡在浴缸里，林彦俊给他用泡泡搓着背，突然开口了。

“下周我租的房子就到期了。”

“嗯，搬过来？这样也方便一点，我这边还有一年才换。”

背后的力度停下来一秒，林彦俊随之深呼吸了一下子。

“我那个，我…”

完蛋了，他又开始紧张了，怎么才能不岔气啦！

于是小波斯委委屈屈地打着猫嗝，说自己在高中旁边买了房子，昨天偷偷去看了户型交了定金，要是你不喜欢的话我们可以换个户型反正一个小区定金都可以用啦，这样以后去店里也方便很多。还有就是自己也辞职了，这样就可以两个人一起开店，一起凌晨去进货，你每次起那么早我就心里好难受，吧啦吧啦的。

说着说着觉得好幸福喔，又悄悄地哭起来。身前的人听了这么久也没动静，林彦俊把人掰过来一看发现陈立农也在哭。

“干什么啦额，我们两个好糗哦…”

“都怪你，你这么乖干嘛嘛！”

 

番外：

林彦俊最近觉得自己老公出轨了。

老是偷偷地在看手机、发短信，还笑得贼兮兮的。

陈立农去洗澡了，手机放在客厅的桌上，林彦俊撑着下巴坐在桌边，眼神来回地瞟。

唉不想要翻手机啦很像怨妇这样……可是你又自己放在这里干嘛，就很让人有作案机会啊……

这个时候手机亮起来，他悄悄探个脑袋去看。

「大叔：……靠 波斯是比小野猫乖很多 慕了」

诶？


End file.
